Parker see Parker know
by cjb2000
Summary: Parker sees some things and is confused and mad at booth .he tuns to nes as a sort of like step mom after his mother's tragic death. How will booth earn parkers trust back
1. brennan hear

Disclaimer I do not own bones if I did I'd be dreaming

Authors note mu first atempt at a parker fic

Bones pov

I was sitting in my office at about 10 o'clock in the morning when I heard little footsteps echoing through the hallways of the Jeffersonian. I heard giggles and my partner voices Parker don't got nothin or at least that's what I think he said .but that's all that occurred before I saw the precious little blonde kid with the curly hair bound into my room .with booth not far behind. Before my partner could get into the room Parker was into my lap sitting there looking innocently up at me. when Seeley arrived he saw his 6 year old sitting in his partners lap.

but all I could think is why are they here.


	2. parker know

Booth pov

when I reached bones office I met with a glorious in my partners lap. I gently told bren"Parker wanted to know if he could spend the day with you."about that time Parker looks up at her with innocent big brown all she says is let me ask she walks out the door,, only to turn a moment later with a big smile on her face saying she has the whole day asks "do you have the day off too?"but my answer is in the negative but she still smiling. She take Parker by the hand and lead them out the door. Leaving you behind is not a good I quickly and caught up when she called my name out loud. So I walked outside gave her Parkers car seat and watch they drove off guess who knows where.

Bones pov

I guess I was lucky to get to spend the day with my second favorite person. I decided to go get us breakfast because Parker said he had not we stopped at the diner I got a couple muffins I got coffee and he got chocolate milk. I asked him where you want to go and he said in the biggest of voices to infinity and beyond to the places that only scientist the zoo it is .but all Parker could say was how did you read my mind .

Parker pov

I can't believe how lucky I am, to get to spend the day with Dr bones, I don't get to see her a lot lately because daddy got a new girlfriend. Guess is not more to say on that matter, she don't like me that much but whenever dad is around she act like she loves me I know she dr. Bones does she loves me for real and I know she does because those girls would never take me to the zoo without me having to say so without daddy making them take 're like mommy's boyfriend Captain Fantastic well he's not all that fantastic he would never take me to the zoo with the aquarium or for ice cream. that's how I know dr. Bones love me, she don't love me so someone will love her she loves me because of who I am and that's what I love about her. Don't understand why she's not daddy's girlfriend she loves him anyone can tell and before he has his girlfriend he's to say her name is sleep he go bones bones help help and I'd have to wake him up but he would remember what he said and I know he did but he would never admit it. And whenever I have a nightmare I don't even wake up daddy no more I just pick up my phone and call .

so I use my manners saying yes ma'am I would definitely like to go to the zoo and can we go to the aquarium to but if it was anyone else they'd say no that it was too expensive for that they didn't want to go but not .she said that's an excellent plan Parker. She said this after we got breakfast before we got ice cream. Daddy was so sad when he had to do paperwork, that you could tell he was upset but his new girlfriend what was the name Hannah she couldn't tell he didn't know that she didn't know. But could the minute we were in her car she asked what was wrong with my daddy why he was so sad all I could tell her was it was complicated, she said she understood and I knew that she did.

then we went to the zoo and I saw all the animals we went from one end to the other and back again and then she let me saw all the animals that were my favorite again. Don't see why guys don't like dr. Bones because she's so nice and she said she's not good with kids but she's wonderful with me. I love Dr bones more than anybody else cuz I know it's like to be left alone daddy's been doing a lot lately I've been spending more time at my moms and I know why it's because of his girlfriend he said that he never forget about me or put me off because of somebody else but he lied he did . he said he had paperwork but I know that he didn't I know we were home to his girlfriend and most people say that I would hurt because of the loneliness but I don't I kind of feel happy because I get to spend my time with Dr Bones. this is all that I was thinking for rent around to see the seals dolphins toI know dr. Bones love the Dolphins I personally like the monkeys and the snakes but she doesn't like the snakes she said that doesn't like and how I don't like King Kong for zombies for that matter I like it because she doesn't bring it daddy & mommy her both bring it up a lot and make fun of me be mean but just a coke at me but it still hurts. I like dr. Bounce it out because she's not afraid to say that she scared .and I know that I'm rambling but this is how my mind works. daddy's putting me off and I know it and he knows it but I don't really care because Dr bones really love me and that's all I need daddy can have Hannah cuz I don't like her, mommy Captain Fantastic or Brent because he's mean and he only acts like he likes me because he likes mama. I'm not as stupid as I look I have an above average IQ thanks to dr. Bones because she took time and she tutored me and she helped me she actually asked mom if I could spend the weekend with her and she said yes the next weekend I get to spend it with Dr bones .by now we've looked at everything so next to the aquarium


	3. untimely demise

Booth pov

after I dropped off Parker to bones.I went to the office my paperwork sat down and work, I know Parker thinks that I have been ignoring him and pushing him off but I've had a hard time recently. We just finished a case involving a child murder. I know it's affecting bones but it's affecting me more. Parker thinks I'm pushing him off but I would never purposely push Parker off and besides he wanted to spend the day with bones Hannah's not too happy that I'm having to do paperwork. In all reality shewanted me to come home and spend the say with her .she is kinda getting under my skin that she dosent realize that if I diddnt have paperwork I would be with parker .

Im not irresponsible like bones is begining to think ( I only know because she's acting like it).

Thats when I get a call that changes everything.

Brennan's point of view

we had gone to the aquarium, seen all the animals the Dolphins, the seals, the Sharks Parkers personal favorite. When we went back to lab to grab a few things before we were going to the diner.

when booth walked up .and asked to talk to parker for a minute. I aaid ok and there they went.

Parkers pov

dad came up to us and asked if he could speak to me for a minute Dr bones allowed it. so I walked into the hallway, he kneeled in front of me and said in a very very sad voice."your mother was in a car crash and she went to heaven."and with that my whole world came crashing in front of me...and so I said in the worst voice I could ever come up with "why do you care you got don't worry I'll stay with Dr bones."and with that I ran back into her office into her arms and I finally broke down.

pov

booth walked up to the door emotionless mask on his face, Hey look so sad so broken but yet you could tell he was trying to hide it. He use two fingers to motion me towards the door. I pick Parker up and sit him on my couch .and walk to the door, once in the hall he put his hand on my shoulder and tells me"Becca was in a car crash, she didn't make it. Can Parker stay with you for the week,when I told him he just yelled at me, I think he blames me. And so I don't want to put him in a bind" all she says is "I was already going to have him next weekend, so I'll just take him for the rest of the month which is about 3 weeks right? I think it is."

Parker had every right to be mad at been pushing him off, so I'm just going to go buy him new stuff cause I don't even want to go to his house and I don't want to make Parker go becca will never be I walk inside and pick up parkers now sleeping form and walk past booth who is about to cry to my car .I buckle parker in and climb into the front seet to drive home.


End file.
